Return to Japan
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: Sakura misses Syaoran when he leaves to go back to Hong Kong...but what's her reaction when he returns? Please review!


Dislaimer: I do not own Card Captors, it is owned by the four women who actually own Card Captors, CLAMP, Nelvana, Kodansha, and any others I forgot I apologize.  
  
* * *  
  
Return to Japan  
By: Pyromancer  
  
A teardrop fell softly to the ground, making a slight watery mark. Two glimmering pools of emerald shed tears like rain, making no attempt to wipe them off her delicate cheeks. Sakura cried silently, hoping for a moment that an amber-eyed boy would appear before her, comforting her. But that was impossible, for Li Syaoran was back in Hong Kong, undergoing intensive magical training. She had loved him for a very long time, concealing her feelings for four long years. Sakura finally wiped some tears off of her face, and tried to appear calm, but she couldn't keep her mind off of Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo shot a concerned look towards Sakura, reading her face with a sad smile. When Li Syaoran left Japan to go back to his home, Hong Kong, he didn't know what effect his trip back would have on Sakura. Tomoyo sighed. All she ever wanted was for her Sakura-chan to be happy, but as long as Syaoran stayed in Hong Kong, that would never happen.   
  
"Hey Sakura...would you like to go see my new set of costumes? They're really great, you should take a look at them!" exclaimed Tomoyo, putting a false exuberant smile upon her face.  
  
Sakura stared sadly at Tomoyo, pondering over her friend's invitation. "No thanks Tomoyo..." she said sadly.  
  
She turned her back on her friend, letting the tears flow again. "I-I...need to be alone!"  
  
She took off in a flash, running back to her house, not even looking back at her friend's face.  
  
Tomoyo looked alarmed. "Sakura! Wait! Please don't go!"  
  
But Sakura was already around the corner, and out of sight.  
  
"Please...Sakura...can't you see that you're making everyone else depressed, just by being sad? Please..." she trailed off, turning around slowly and walking back home, tears now evident in her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Element! Fire!" shouted Syaoran, sending a wave of fire at his opponent.  
  
His oppenent dodged the attack, sending back a water blast. Syaoran skillfully evaded the attack, jumping over it and holding his sword in a defensive position. Syaoran quickly went through a couple of options on ways to attack next.   
  
Suddenly, a lightning bolt was summoned by his opponent, and struck him, sending him flying to the ground.   
  
"You must be faster than that Master Xiao Lang! Speed can make the difference between victory and defeat!" said Wei, his trainer.  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed as another lightning blast came toward him. With a deft slice of his sword, he evaded the attack.  
  
Wei nodded solemnly, impressed by the move. Xiao Lang was growing faster and smarter each time he trained. He would soon become one of the most powerful sorcerers/warriors of the Li Clan.  
  
Syaoran steadied himself, preparing the final attack.   
  
"Dash Card! Lend your powers to me! Dash!" shouted Syaoran, striking the Clow Card with the tip of his sword. He then summoned the element fire, his sword glowing a light red.   
  
Wei was confused. Why would he want to use the Dash Card? Surely a Clow Card like that couldn't do much harm to him. Then Wei saw Syaoran call upon the element of fire.  
  
Syaoran held his sword in front of him, dashing across the battlefield in a blur. He then raised his sword and began to release small fireballs from everywhere on the battlefield, all of them aimed for Wei.   
  
Wei's eyes widened as many fireballs made his way towards him.   
  
"Water! Form a shield around my body!" ordered Wei firmly, a wall of water immediately surrounding him.   
  
The fireballs never got through the water wall, but turned the water scalding hot, causing Wei to receive some inevitable burns.  
  
Wei nodded once more, impressed by Xiao Lang's fighting strategy.  
  
"Excellent, Master Xiao Lang. That was quite a fight you put up," he said, smiling.  
  
But Syaoran wasn't paying attention, gazing off into space. He seemed to be lost in thought about something. Or someone.  
  
"Master Xiao Lang?" he asked curiously, tapping Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh, sorry Wei," apologized Syaoran.  
  
"What were you thinking about just then?" inquired Wei, a confused look registering on his face.  
  
"A girl..." he replied, trailing off as he spotted a cherry blossom tree next to his house.  
  
He walked back, sheathing his sword in the process. Wei shook his head, and followed Syaoran back to the house.  
  
As soon as he got back to his room, Syaoran flopped onto his bed, sighing.  
  
"I wish I could go back to Japan right now...but I bet that Sakura wouldn't care...I want to see her so much though..." he muttered quietly.  
  
"I love you, Kinomoto Sakura..." Syaoran said even more softly, brushing some brown locks of hair away from his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The bell rang, and many students started to pack their books and walk out of the classroom. Sakura remained still, her face a mask to hide her pain. Slowly, she got up and got her books together. Tomoyo helped Sakura get her things together, a sad look on her face.  
  
"Remember class, there's a dance tonight at 7:30! Have fun!" announced the college professor, grinning.   
  
Sakura trudged out of the classroom, her head bowed down. She was stopped by a couple of boys, who were blushing uncontrollably.   
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Great. More boys begging to go out with her," Tomoyo said with disgust, seeing a boy taking Sakura's hand and kissing it.  
  
"So Sakura, would you want to go to the dance with me tonight?" asked one dark haired boy, blushing.  
  
"No way! She's going out with me!" said another, cutting in front of the other guy. "Hey beautiful, you deserve better than THAT guy. So why don't you go to the dance with me?" he said, casually wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist.  
  
Sakura struggled to get out of the guy's embrace, but couldn't. "Please...I don't want to go to the dance tonight. I have other plans," whispered Sakura, trying to run away.  
  
The boy foolishly persisted. "Oh? But I have plans too...plans to go out with you, beautiful Sakura," he said, making a motion to kiss her.  
  
"Let go of her!" said Tomoyo angrily, stepping in.   
  
The boy ignored her, not knowing that Touya was right behind him.  
  
Tomoyo giggled for the first time in weeks. That boy was going to get it, for sure.  
  
Touya glared angrily at the kid. "Let go of my sister, baka."   
  
Touya raised a fist to back up his statement. The group of boys quickly scattered, running as fast as they could.  
  
His glare became a concerned look, and he averted his gaze to Sakura.   
  
"Are you okay Sakura? I swear, if he did anything to hurt you..." Touya said angrily.  
  
Sakura held back tears. "No, that's okay oniichan. Thanks."  
  
With that, she ran away, heading back home.  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran frowned slightly as he rested in bed. The urge to go visit Sakura in Japan was almost too great. He missed her a lot. Sighing, he got up from his bed and went towards his mother's room.  
  
After knocking on the door, Syaoran was let in by his mom.   
  
"Hello Xiao Lang," she said gently. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
Syaoran paused. "I...I want to go back to Japan," he said.  
  
His mother thought for a moment and the smiled slightly. "Would any of this have to do with the Card Mistress?"   
  
He blushed furiously, nodding slightly.  
  
"All right. I understand. When will you be leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," he said immediately.  
  
* * *  
  
Lots of people were in the airport that day, holding pieces of luggage, talking on cell phones, and some buying food from the food stands. Syaoran muttered grumpily as a hurried man carrying a suitcase bumped into him.  
  
"Flight B-15 is now boarding." said the loudspeaker.   
  
Syaoran quickly boarded the plane and sat down, making himslef comfortable. He couldn't wait to see Sakura again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why are you so upset about that Chinese gaki anyway?" growled Kero, his eyes glued to the TV screen.  
  
Sakura didn't bother to answer, sadly looking at a picture of her and Syaoran.  
  
Kero sighed again and continued to play the game. Although he hated the gaki, Kero knew that Syaoran was the only one that could cure Sakura's sadness.   
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Sakura went down stairs to get it. Upon opening the door, she was met with a big surprise.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and her frown transformed into a smile. "  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she said joyfully, hugging him tightly. She kissed him on the cheek, causing Syaoran to blush.   
  
"I missed you..." she whispered.  
  
Syaoran was surprised. Sakura? Missing him?   
  
"I missed you too Sakura," Syaoran responded.  
  
"Please come in," she said, motioning towards the living room.  
  
"Arigatou," he said politely, stil blushing.  
  
Touya came in suddenly, startling them both.   
  
"What is that GAKI doing here?!" shouted Touya, his face livid with rage. "First those boys asking you out to the dances, and now you let that Chinese gaki in here?"  
  
Syaoran glared, and then his eyes narrowed even more when he heard that some boys had been hitting on Sakura.   
  
"Did those boys hurt you? I swear, if they did..." he said angrily.  
  
Touya looked at the Chinese kid in surprise. Those were his exact words yesterday...  
  
Sakura assured Syaoran that she was okay, smiling. She looked up thoughtfully, thinking of inviting him for dinner.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran-kun," she said dreamily, not noticing what she had just said.  
  
"NANI?" said Syaoran, blushing.  
  
Sakura turned a deep shade of red. 'Did I say that aloud?' she thought.  
  
Syaoran, still blushing, couldn't say anything for a few moments. "Did you really mean what you just said?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded meekly, bowing her head.  
  
Syaoran smiled. He lifted Sakura's chin up, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura," he said softly, looking into her leaf-green eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled, and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck, causing him to blush. She looked deeply into his amber eyes, and then gave him a kiss of her own, one lasting for a long time.   
  
Touya grumbled, but still had to admit that they were a good couple, and that Syaoran would take good care of her.  
  
As the couple kissed again, Tomoyo was videotaping it all from the window, smiling happily. Finally, her Sakura-chan was happy again.   
  
"Kawaii!" she said, giggling.  
  
Sakura momentarily looked out the window, and was shocked to see Tomoyo waving, and holding up a videocamera mischievously.   
  
Sakura blushed even more, a playful frown coming upon her face. "TOMOYO-CHAN!"  
  
* * * 


End file.
